Demonic Dragons
" Of all Tathamet's creations, these Dragons are among the most lethal of them and if they are ever allowed to return on Earth, they will burn it all down" -Description of Demonic Dragons. Demoni Dragons are powerful dragons like beings born through Tathamet's blood, with the purpose of helping Cain and the Murders in their quest of destroying all creation. Boigraphy Physical appearence Demonic Dragons are huge demon-like being that never stops growing up: the older the dragon, the greater it will be, just like their father. Tathamet created this horrors so that they would be a pale mirror of himself: as such this dragons are completely covered of sharp scales that make their body indestructable and their teeth are as big as a common Archangel. They also have a couple of gigantic wings that they can use to create powerful hurricanes. Characteristics Like their father, Demonic Dragons are ferocious creatures that only wish to unleash their wrath on the universe. The only being that can slightly control them is Cain, as he is the voice of Tathamet. However, Demonic Dragons are not bloodthirsty monsters, in fact they are very clever and they possess a sharp mind. Demonic Dragons can coordinate themselves. Powers and abilities Demonic Dragons are very powerful and they have shown to be able to defeat even Arch-Nephilim or stronger beings with ease: this shows that even if they are demons' younger simbling, they are far more dangerous, as a young Demonic Dragons can defeat even four mature Nephalems with little effort. * Middle Tier Omnipotence: Demonic Dragons posses a tremendous level of power inside themselves and they are described as being capable to take down even powerful Half Breeds, showing that they are not easy to defeat and it requires a tremendous level of power to even take down one of them. Demonic Dragons are described by many as being almost impossible to defeat, since they never stop becoming more powerful than before: ** Unending Evolution: '''these Dragons never stop growing and as such they become each day more powerful than before and they posses a level of power so great that many describe as being almost impossible to achieve. Even Sargeros and Caroline are careful into facing many Demonic Dragons at the same time, because they know how much dangerous they can be. * '''Natural weaponary: '''Demonic Dragons' body has many natural parts that are lethal as the greatest weapons of the Universe. ** '''Claws: '''Demonic Dragons' claw can cut through everything, even angelic or demonic armors. ** '''Jaw: '''Demonic Dragons' jaw is very strong and they can even behade a Nephalem with a bite. ** '''Wings: '''Demonic Dragons have giant wings that they can use to fly and by doing so move much more faster than even Nephalems. *** '''Wings Clap: '''Demonic Dragons can clap their wings together and form a powerful shock wave that can push away their foes. ** '''Tail: '''Demonic Dragons can use their tails to send their enemies miles away and they can't even seriously damage a mountain with it. * '''Hellfire Breathing: due to their demonic nature, Demonic Dragons can breathe hellfire. They can breathe great amount of hellfire, enough to easily destroy an entire army of Nephilims. * Advanced Magic Immunity: due to being creatures with Tathamet's blood, Demonic Demons are immune to most kind of magic; witch magic can barely has no power over them and they are also immune to demonic magic. Fae and Angels' magic can slithly affect them, however their durability allows them to recover immediately from minor runes and they are also resistant to Fae' and druids' magic. * Roar Blast: by just roaring, Demonic Dragons can create blasts powerful enough to send their foes miles aways, the most powerful ones can even move mountains with this roar. Demonic Dragons consider their roar their greatest weapons, since it can destroy thousands of foes in a far more efficient way than fire and it's much harder to survive it. Category:Half Breed Battles